Windex
by K'onix
Summary: Hilary learns something about herself and her current situation while cleaning her windows after a rain storm. Short oneshot.


This is just a little something. I haven't written anything in a while that was not't related to school, so I was feeling the need. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Windex.

* * *

Hilary opened her ruby eyes with a sigh. She had no idea why she even tried to sleep while it was raining. She'd always hated the rain. It ruined her clean windows. On sunny days she loved to look out her spotless windows, seeing her light reflection in the shiny, clear glass. The rain made her windows dirty, messing up her reflection with spots of brown.

Every time, after it finished raining for good, she'd grab the Windex and clean all off the windows around her house. Even the hard to reach ones that she never looked out of. It just seemed right, to have clean windows. To be able to look out and not have dirt randomly restricting her view.

Rain ruined it all.

But right now, Hilary didn't really feel like hating the rain. The sound of a depressing storm fit her mood very well, and she found that she liked the rain more that the sunshine. The sun seemed happy, beaming down in rays of light. Hilary was not happy.

Kai had always held her through the storms. He'd also calmed her rants of how she'd have to clean her windows the next day because the rain just couldn't skip over her house. Unfortunately, he wasn't here to do that anymore.

But during those storms, he held her tight and soothed her fear of lighting and thunder with is equally rough, yet smooth voice that sent the most uncomfortable shivers down her spine. Hilary absolutely loved those shivers.

Now she had to live with the memories of what the rain used to bring. As if she needed another reason to hate the rain.

Sighing again, Hilary rolled over in her overly large bed and buried her head in the pillow that she hugged close. The bed used to seem so small, like she couldn't move without touching or kicking Kai. It had only been a few days since they broke it off and Hilary was still trying to get comfortable in the empty bed.

Tears came to her eyes as she felt the coldness of the sheets on the other side. As cold as his personality was, he could warm her bed in seconds. Hilary loved his big, warm hands keeping her close to his big, warm chest as he silently slept on.

It was just when Hilary had given up on sleeping that she feel asleep, the tears still rolling slowly down her face.

Morning came and the light filled her room. Groaning, she lifted her head from the pillow she'd drool on, something Kai once teased her about. He quickly learned that it was something he was keeping to himself. Slowly moving her stiff muscles from under the covers, she stumbled over to the window.

It was so dirty. Groaning again, she stretched and yawned her way to the bathroom for a shower to get ready from some heavy duty cleaning. It wasn't like she had a date or anyone to spent time with anyway.

Hilary grabbed her bucket of washcloths, paper towels, and her beloved Windex, she exited through the backdoor. She always started at her room, just to make sure it was clean. Unrolling a few paper towels, she sprayed the blue liquid on to them before going to work on her window. Years of cleaning her windows and made her an expert on it and made it secondhand nature to her, letting her mind wander.

It wasn't exactly like she had wanted to breakup with Kai. She honestly didn't know what was wrong, but when he said it wasn't working, she agreed, just so he didn't feel even a little guilty. She would hate it if that happened. So they weren't perfect for her. And so what she didn't feel the same way he did.

And who cared if her heart was broken? It didn't mean she wanted to hurt him, as well.

Finishing on the first half of her window, Hilary threw the old paper towels into the bucket and got new ones. Looking up again she found herself staring at her reflection, like all the other times she looked at the clean windows. What she saw was a young girl, with a depressed, rainy look on her face. Looking across to the still dirty half of her window, Hilary realized something.

Right now her life was a rainy storm. Her windows where dirty. But one day the rain would stop, and she would be able to clean off the dirt so that she would could shine, and be clear again. She just needed to wait out the storm.

Smiling to herself, Hilary sprayed the towels blue and started the process again. It was going to be a short storm, she decided.

* * *

Please don't jump on me. I do love KaixHil. Most of you know that. This one just popped into my head while I was looking for Windex for my own windows. Never found it.

Sorry for the mistakes.

Hope you liked this short thing. If you didn't, oh well. But tell me either way, if you feel like it.


End file.
